


Blind Date

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Duo sets Quatre up on a blind date...what could go wrong??





	

Title: Blind Date

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: not mine, no sue

Warnings: PWP, AU, lemon, yaoi, sap

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: 4x1

Note: This is for Corazon, who both complimented me (kinda) and challenged me! That brat. ANYHOO, enjoy!

Archive: uh yea…get back to ya on that…

Feedback: much loved, thankies!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Quatre sighed softly as he played with the straw in his drink. ‘Well, this is what I get for trusting Duo in making a blind date,’ Quatre thought to himself and sighed softly. He knew his friend was just trying to help…ever since the war, Duo was basically the only real close friend that the blond pilot had. Now, Duo was dating Trowa, Wufei was actually dating Zechs, though how that had happened was anyone’s guess. Common bonds or something or other. Heero…well, no one knew where the Japanese pilot had vanished off to. After Mariemaia had been brought under control, the pilot of Zero had simply…disappeared.

 

Frowning as he thought about that puzzle, he didn’t hear the voice that was cleared. But then he felt he was being watched and looked up to find himself drowning in piercing cobalt eyes. Quatre shook himself as the throat that belonged to those eyes cleared itself again and he focused on the owner. He felt his eyes widen in surprise as he got up. “Heero?! Is that you?!” he asked in surprised delight.

 

Heero nodded and looked down, hiding the slight blush that had shown itself as soon as Quatre had recognized him. He grunted though when he was wrapped enthusiastically in strong arms and stiffened. “Hai, Quatre-san…it’s me,” he replied softly as he awkwardly patted Quatre on the back and they stepped back from the embrace. Heero eyed the blond and felt a slight frown cross very briefly across his lips. ‘This is whom Duo thinks I should be with? Why?’ he found himself wondering, but didn’t let any of his confusion show as Quatre gestured for him to sit down.

 

“I was expecting someone, but it seems he stood me up,” Quatre explained apologetically and Heero smiled slightly.

 

“No…he didn’t stand you up,” Heero said softly and watched the blond boy.

 

Quatre blinked, then felt his face blanche, then redden as he stared at Heero. Heero chuckled slightly and shook his head as Quatre spluttered, “You’re…my date?”

 

Heero sighed softly and replied, “If you would like to not do this I can...”

 

Quatre cut him off quickly. “No no no! This is fine! I’m just…” he waved his hand around vaguely and sighed.

 

“Just confused as to how Duo thought we could be a couple,” Heero stated flatly then smirked as Quatre smirked evilly.

 

Quatre shrugged and said nonchalantly, “Well…I don’t know. It could work. If it doesn’t…then I have one more friend.” Heero smirked and nodded once before sipping at his glass of water.

 

They chatted about their lives throughout the dinner, finding that, much to their amusement, they did indeed get along very nicely. Finally, dinner was over, but both realized that they didn’t want the night to end. So, instead of parting at the doorway, they decided to go for a walk in the park. They talked quietly as they walked along, thighs and hands occasionally brushing.

 

The conversation eventually lulled and Quatre found himself in the midst of a comfortable silence. Therefore, he was startled when he felt warm fingers lace themselves with his own fingers. Looking down, he saw that Heero had laced their fingers together. Smiling, he looked up to see Heero studiously trying to look normal, though the faint tinge of a blush betrayed the normally stoic pilot. Smiling softly as he looked down at the path, Quatre said nothing.

 

After a while, they came to the edge of the park and Heero found that they were near where he lived. And also very late in the evening. Sighing softly, they stopped and looked at each other, neither letting go of the other’s hand. “Well….I guess we should…head for our homes. Tomorrow’s a new day,” Quatre murmured softly as he looked down, lightly swinging their hands.

 

Heero smirked as he moved closer to Quatre. “Yes…tomorrow’s a new day. One…that I hope I can see you on?” he asked softly and smiled as Quatre looked up and smiled sweetly.

 

“I’d like that, Heero. Very much,” Quatre replied softly. Heero smiled back and came closer, then bent his head to brush his lips gently across the upturned lips of the blond. Quatre purred softly as he melted into the tender kiss, then smiled up at Heero when he pulled back.

 

Heero ran a gentle finger across Quatre’s lips with a soft smile. “Tomorrow then. I will find you,” he whispered softly.

 

Quatre giggled. “You already know where I work. I’m sure the others will be delighted to see you!” he declared happily.

 

“Hnn….” was all Heero said, but he was grinning as he said it.

 

Quatre leaned up and kissed Heero again then moved back, smiling softly. “Good night, Heero,” he whispered softly as he stepped back.

 

“Oyasumi, Quatre,” Heero returned softly as he watched the blond leave.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre sighed softly as he typed up his report. It had been a long day and one he’d rather not have to deal with anymore. He rubbed his eyes, closing them briefly, then smiled as he remembered the night before. He didn't hear the door to his office open, so he was startled when a soft kiss was placed on his lips. Stiffening and yelping in surprise, he jerked back and gasped. “Heero! By Allah you scared the living shit out of me!” he cried in surprise, then blushed at his swearing. Heero just grinned down at the blond as he held out some roses. Quatre gasped in surprised and then blushed brightly. “Oh Heero! You shouldn’t have!” he said, taking the roses before wrapping his arms around Heero’s neck enthusiastically. Heero just chuckled as he held onto the blond tightly.

 

“Oh Heero you shouldn’t have!” was heard floating in mockingly from a certain braided man and Heero growled as he pulled away from a now flustered Quatre.

 

“Maxwell! Quit bothering those two!” Wufei shouted from his desk and they saw Duo turn from the door and laugh.

 

“What?! I’m checking up on my work!” he called as his voice faded, indicating his movement from watching them.

 

Heero snickered, then went over and shut the door, locking it. Turning back to Quatre, he smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist. “Now…where were we?” he purred softly and Quatre grinned.

 

“Well…I think we were about to do this,” Quatre replied softly as he snuggled up then pressed his lips to Heero’s. Murmuring appreciatively as he returned the kiss, Heero pressed closer, then sighed as Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero’s neck. They kissed tenderly for a bit, but slowly deepened the kiss as warmth built up between them. Heero ran his hands slowly up and down Quatre’s back, causing the blond to moan softly, opening his mouth to the Japanese boy as he arched closer. Heero took the opportunity and pressed his tongue into the soft open mouth and began an erotic dance with the other’s tongue. Quatre moaned again as his fingers ran through the silken strands of Heero’s hair, pulling him closer for an even deeper kiss.

 

They pulled back when the natural need for air took over and looked at each other, panting slightly. Heero traced a light finger across Quatre’s face, tracing the soft lines surrounding the Arabian’s mouth. He smiled gently, then locked gazes with the slowly darkening aquamarine eyes. “Quatre…so beautiful,” he whispered softly and smirked, as Quatre blushed slightly, adding to the flush on his pale cheeks.

 

“Not as lovely as you, Heero,” Quatre replied softly, then moaned again as Heero resumed his attack on the blond’s lips. Heero trailed his lips down Quatre’s chin and neck, nibbling lightly here and there and causing gasps of pleasure to fall from the helpless blond’s lips. Quatre tilted his head back, allowing more access to the other man as his fingers clenched into Heero’s shirt. He gasped as Heero suddenly scooped him up and went over to the small couch that was in the corner. “H-heero? What …what are you doing?” he asked in a soft gasp as he was laid out.

 

Heero smiled down at him as he laid out over the blond, pressing his now very obvious need into Quatre’s thigh as he murmured, “Letting things take their course.” He smirked sexily down at Quatre, who felt his breath catch in wonder…and anticipation. Heero leaned down, lining their bodies up perfectly, as he took Quatre’s lips on a wild plunder once more, feeling himself and his blond soon to be lover respond to the heat of the kiss.

 

They slowly stripped each other, both taking delicious delight in tormenting the other as smooth skin was revealed and clothing dropped to the floor. Heero groaned softly as his head fell back, surprised as Quatre’s tongue found new ways to get his nipples even more sensitive. The blond’s hands made a downward sweep, grasping and squeezing the tight globes and causing another groan to float out from the Japanese man. Arching his hips up, Quatre ground into Heero’s hips, grinding their erections together with sweet friction and causing loud moans to force themselves out from the two men.

 

Heero started rocking against Quatre as they resumed kissing each other mercilessly, groaning as Quatre rocked with him. Parting his legs, Heero straddled Quatre and smirked down at the hazy confused look he received. “I…need you, Quatre. Please,” he whimpered softly, rocking against the other boy and was rewarded with another gasped out groan from Quatre.

 

“Heero…please,” Quatre whispered out as well, his head tossing as he felt strong callused fingers trace themselves across his body and wrapping around both of their erections. His body arched up as he gasped loudly, feeling electric sparks at the simple touch. He groaned even more as he looked down and saw some lotion being spread on his own hard member. Blinking, Quatre looked up as Heero moved above him, positioning himself above Quatre’s member, then they both groaned loudly as Heero moved down, sheathing Quatre inside of him.

 

Heero panted softly as he fought to relax, welcoming the penetration as he moved down until Quatre was fully inside of him. Moaning softly as his hands moved to Heero’s hips, Quatre shifted underneath Heero. “Heero…I thought…” he murmured softly and blinked when he saw the pleasure hazed smirk on Heero’s face. All thoughts left him as the Japanese man began to move above him, rising slowly up, and then dropping down in a slow rhythm.

 

Groaning loudly as Quatre began to meet his downward thrusts, Heero rode his lover in an ever-increasing rate. “Quatre….so good inside….filling me so…oh gods…so perfect…” he groaned out as his head fell back in pleasure. Quatre could only gasp as perfect heat and friction constantly surrounded him, thrusting his hips up to plunge even deeper into the Japanese man above him. They moved even faster, driving each other to more with groans and gasped out pleasure as they thrust against each other.

 

Soon though, Quatre knew he couldn’t last much longer, so his hand trailed down and grasped Heero’s neglected member, pumping him once. Heero cried out as he fell over the edge into pleasure, covering Quatre’s hand and chest with his hot seed and causing the blond to cry out and follow him swiftly, filling him with hot passion.

 

Heero shuddered in pleasure, then fell atop Quatre, panting hard as they held onto each other for a long time, awash in pleasure. Heero leaned up slightly and brought his lips to Quatre’s kissing him tenderly as the blond wrapped his arms tightly around Heero’s shoulders. Breaking the kiss, he looked into the shining aquamarine eyes and smiled softly. “Done with work?” he asked softly and Quatre smirked, nodding. “Then let’s go,” Heero whispered before kissing Quatre with promise of more to come.

 

Duo leaned against the door, listening with a hentai grin on his face. He snickered as he turned and walked away, whistling in triumph over another perfect blind date fix-up.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
